Awakening
by bizzleb
Summary: After Day 7. Jack has a few relevations with the other characters after he wakes up...including a surprise in the first chapter! Read and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own 24 or any of its characters. _**

**_Like I said my first 24 fanfic! When I saw the new trailer, I just had to write a story._**

**_Takes place after Day 7, Jack has nearly recovered._**

**

* * *

**

The first thing Jack felt when he woke wasn't what he expected.

_**Oooo…damn it...**_

**When he slowly opened his eyes, he couldn't believe it. He was lying in a hospital bed, exactly where he was when he went into the coma. **_**He was still alive…**_

_**What the hell? How…?**_

**Jack looked around the room. He was so confused. He was supposed to be dead. There was only one possible explanation…**

_**Kim…did you?**_

**Surprisingly, when he tried to get up, he noticed something. The pain that was there before was gone. **

**Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. It opened and the one person he wanted to see came walking through the door. **

"**Hi, Daddy…"**

"**Hello sweetheart…"**

**Jack and Kim stared at each other for a few seconds. She walked over to him and they were in each other's arms. **

"**How are you feeling?" Kim asked her father. **

"**I've never felt better. Kim…are **_**you **_**alright?" **

"**I'm fine. The treatment was a success. Dad…they say you're going to make a full recovery."**

**Jack couldn't believe it. Even after he told her not to…she went ahead and saved his life.**

"**Daddy?"**

"**Yes, honey?"**

"**I talked to Chloe while you were resting."**

"**Chloe? Is she ok?"**

"**Chloe and Morris and their child are just fine. She told me everything you've been through." Kim started to tear. **

"**How much did she tell you?"**

"**Everything. How you were in China, what happened to Audrey, what you did for those orphans…not to mention everything you did the other day. Daddy…I'm so sorry I didn't talk to you sooner." **

"**Kim…it's alright." Jack brushed her hair back. "I never stopped loving you. You know that?"**

"**I know…I was just so mad. I have so much to tell you…" She put her face in her hands. **

**Jack took one of her hands. "Guess what? I'm all ears."**

**Suddenly, Dr. Macer stepped into the room. "It's good to see you again, Mr. Bauer. Your daughter is very brave. You're going to walk out of here in a few days."**

"**Thank you, Doctor," Jack said. He looked at Kim. "For everything…" **

**Dr. Macer smiled. "It's my pleasure. For now, I want you to get some rest. Your body still has to repair the damage caused by the pathogen. Kim, I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to…"**

"**Wait! There's someone I want my father to meet. Can you give him a few minutes?" The doctor and Kim exchanged an interesting look that caught Jack's eyes. Who was so important for Jack to meet? It was probably Kim's boyfriend…**

**The doctor smiled. "I think I can let him see her for a few minutes."**

_**Her?**_** Who were they talking about?**

"**Thank you," Kim said. She looked at Jack. "I'll be right back." She left the room.**

"**Doctor?" Jack asked. She followed Kim out the door with a smile on her face.**

**Jack waited a couple of minutes before Kim came back into the room. **

"**Daddy…there was something I wanted to tell you when you were sick. "**

"**What? What is it?" Jack was very anxious at this. His hands were beginning to sweat.**

**Kim didn't answer. A nurse came into the room. Jack's heart stopped.**

**The nurse handed a beautiful baby wrapped in a blanket to Kim. Jack could only stare at his daughter. Was that his…?**

"**Daddy, I want you to meet your granddaughter." She brought the child over to Jack.**

**Jack was shocked, his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe the wave of emotion coming over him. He didn't know what to say. All he knew that sitting in Kim's arms was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. **

"**Do you want to hold her?" Kim asked. Jack nodded yes. **

**Carefully, Kim lowered her daughter into Jack's arms. Jack's heart skipped a beat, even though his body was screaming for rest. **

"**What's her name?" Jack asked softly.**

**Kim smiled. "I named her Teri. After Mom."**

**Jack started to cry. How much he wanted Teri to be here with him. Looking into the child's eyes, Jack felt more joy than he'd had in a long time. She looked exactly like Kim when she was this old. For some reason, he knew Teri was there with him, looking at their little granddaughter. **

**Little Teri looked back at him and gave Jack a big smile. Jack closed his eyes. He had never felt this happy in his life. This was a pretty good reason to live now.**

_**Thank you…**_

* * *

**_ *sniffs* I don't think it gets any better than that..._**

**_I'm planning to have Jack converse with others about post Day 7 events...but who?_**

**_Long live Jack Bauer!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Over the next few days, Jack got more sleep than he had ever had. Maybe in his entire life. The nurses were taking good care of him…for good reason.**

**The fact that he had little Teri in his life now was exhilarating. Jack learned that Kim had married a man named Steven. When they'd spoken together for a few minutes, Jack knew his daughter made the right choice. Steven proved to Jack that he cared deeply about Kim and his daughter Teri. **

**Kim and Stephen weren't the only visitors for Jack. One of his greatest friend's stepped through the door.**

"**Jack," she said.**

"**Hey, Chloe," he said. Before he knew it, Chloe was giving him a big hug. **

"**Chloe…"**

"**Sorry, Jack. I just…I really thought you weren't going to make it this time."**

"**You have Kim to thank for that."**

"**Yeah. Jack…you're a grandfather?"**

**Jack chuckled a bit at this. "Yeah, I guess I am. It's great, Chloe."**

**Two more people entered the room, one of whom Jack recognized.**

"**Morris, good to see you."**

"**You too, Jack. How you doing?"**

"**About as good as I can be right now." Jack noticed the little kid next to Chloe. **

**Chloe noticed too. "Oh right. Prescott, I want you to meet a good friend of mine. This is Jack."**

"**Hi, Jack," the kid said.**

"**Hi there, Prescott. It's good to meet you." He and the boy exchanged a hand shake. "Your mom is a great woman. Do me a favor and don't give her a hard time."**

"**I won't," Prescott said. "Mommy and Daddy have said you kill bad guys. Are you like a superhero?"**

**Jack shot a questioning look at Chloe and Morris. Chloe gave a dirty look at Morris, who could only shrug.**

"**You could say that," Jack said. "But it's alright now. I think I'm retiring from the 'superhero' business."**

"**Aww…," Prescott said. **

**Morris took Prescott to get some snacks to leave Jack and Chloe alone. **

"**He's a good kid, Chloe," Jack said. "You're going to be great."**

"**Thanks, Jack," Chloe said with a smile. She looked down.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**It's Tony. Is it true Jack? About everything he did…"**

**Jack got serious. "Yes, Chloe. Tony used us. You. Me. Bill. He only wanted revenge."**

"**For Michelle?"**

"**Yes…and his son."**

"**What?"**

"**Michelle was pregnant with Tony's child when she was killed."**

**Chloe was silent for a few moments. "I don't believe it."**

"**Chloe. The Tony we knew is gone. He didn't care what happened to anyone is his path."**

"**And Bill…" Chloe started to tear. "He sacrificed himself."**

"**I know." He took her hand. "He died for his country…just like he wanted to."**

**Chloe looked at Jack in the eye. "What are you going to do now?"**

**Jack looked down and back up. "I don't know…but whatever I do, I have a reason to live."**

* * *

**_I don't intend to make this story that long. Jack gets a few phone calls next chapter!_**

**_LONG LIVE JACK BAUER!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Before we continue, I just wanted to say that I don't think people give the writers of 24 much credit. They do a fantastic job writing these conversations. I could only hope that I can write that well. _**

**_Anyway..._**

* * *

President Taylor sat at her desk, rubbing her eyes. It had a long past couple of days. She should probably try to get more rest than the few hours she had last night.

It was hard to sleep now. Now that her only daughter was in FBI custody. Now that her husband Henry had left the White House. Henry would never forgive her for what his wife, the President, had decided.

When she took the Oath, Allison Taylor knew what she was getting in to. She just had no idea it would cost her family. The time ahead wouldn't get any easier.

Still, the President drove on, leading her country. The United States needed her now more than ever after the events of that day. The day where her life changed forever.

She was driven out of her chain of thought by that constant beep of her phone from the secretary. She sighed and answered.

"Yes?"

"Madame President, Tim Woods to see you."

"Send him in."

Woods entered through the makeshift door into the Oval Office.

"What is it, Tim?" she asked.

"Sorry to interrupt you Madame President, but I have a report on the condition of Jack Bauer that you asked for."

This got her attention. "Yes, Tim. What is Bauer's status?"

* * *

Jack had been watching the news for the last hour. Nothing much else to do while he was resting. He wanted to know what was going on and if there was any report on the events within the government. So far, all he had learned was about the damage done by the terrorists attacks of the previous day.

_If the media only knew…_

Suddenly, Jack's phone rang. He smiled a little and picked it up. "Hello?"

What Jack then heard was a line that he had heard so many times before.

"Mr. Bauer, please hold for the President."

Jack's heart skipped a beat. He had wondered whether or not President Taylor would call.

"Jack?"

"Hello, Madame President."

"I'm pleased to hear that you're going to make a full recovery, Jack. Your daughter is very brave from what I'm told."

"Yeah, she is."

"How are you feeling?"

"Just fine. Thank you."

"Jack, I know you've probably heard this one too many times, but I wanted to thank you for all of your efforts of a few days ago. This country and I can never repay you for what you've done. I can assure you that you will not have anything on your record for your actions."

"Thank you, Madame President. That means a lot."

"I know this is a personal question, but what do plan on doing now?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I guess I just have to find that out for myself."

"I'm going to guess that you don't wish to pursue any career for the government anytime soon."

"No."

"I understand."

"Madame President, I'm sorry about your daughter."

"Thank you, Jack. It has been hard, but you know that I must keep this country going."

"I understand."

"Jack…I hope you know that there is nothing I can do for Tony Almeida after realizing his true intentions."

Jack hesitated for a moment. "Yes, I know. Tony is not the man I knew once before. He only wanted revenge for the murder of his wife and unborn child. The Tony that served this country well died in my arms."

The President paused. "Jack, there is also something else you should know. It concerns Renee Walker."

Jack raised his eyebrows. He hadn't spoken to Renee since they had captured Tony. He also hadn't forgotten what he had told her.

"What?" he asked. "What is it?"

"There is a warrant for her arrest."

"On what charges?"

"Jack, she allegedly tortured Alan Wilson after the FBI took him into their custody. Apparently, Agent Walker held her fellow agent Janis Gold hostage and brutally interrogated Wilson. He had to be moved to intensive care after she was done with him."

Jack hesitated again. "Why are you telling me this? You think she'll contact me?"

"I'm just saying that there is a chance of that. The FBI may want to speak with you about Walker's actions leading up to that."

"Thanks for telling me. I..I didn't know."

The President changed the subject. "Jack, I'm sorry that you had to endure everything you did before all of this happened. I only hope that we never have to endure another day like that. I'm not sure this country can take more of this." She paused a moment. "Is there anything else I could do for you, Jack?"

Jack was silent. "Just this. Lead the country to the best of your ability."

Taylor smiled. "That, I can do. Until we meet again, Jack."

"I look forward to it, Madame President. Thank you for the call."

Jack hung up the phone. He then rubbed his hand to his eyes.

_Damn it, Renee. What were you thinking? _

Jack already had a good idea about that. He also wondered if she _would_ try to contact him.

* * *

_**I think we all know the answer to that question, so we'll see the answer next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ok, before I start, just a quick shout out to everyone who's reading and has kept track, whether i know who you are or not! You guys are great! Especially Pheonix Falconer, who has kept me going. *sniffs*_**

**_For those wanting Renee's arrival, we're getting there...she WILL make an appearance_**

**_Here we go..._**

* * *

Dr. Macer walked into Jack's room. She had a smile on her face. "Well, Jack. Are you ready to get out of here?"

He was sitting on his bed, fully clothed. "Yeah, I think I'm good to go. Kim's waiting for me outside."

Jack stood up and walked over to her. "Thank you, Doctor...for saving my life. "

"The pleasure is mine, Jack. If anyone deserves a second chance, you do. Even better is the fact is that now the treatment will be successful for other patients as well. I thank you for that."

Jack and Sunny exchanged a solid handshake. "Take care, Jack."

"You too."

Jack made his way out of the hospital. He looked into other rooms and other patients. Some waved or nodded at him. Others didn't give him a second look. That was alright, though.

Jack was cautious, keeping an eye out for suspicious characters, or FBI agents. He was going to take the President's warning to heart. Jack didn't want to talk, he owed Agent Walker that much.

He had thought a lot about Renee. What had he done? He had told her to make a choice she would live with. At the time, he was more concerned upon his immient death. Now, Jack just thought about how he might have given her the inspiration to imitate hiim.

Then again, now that Larry Moss was dead, Jack thought she didn't have much to lose now. She had taken his death hard.

The time they had spent together... Did she look up to him? Oh boy...

To Jack's surprise, no one stopped him on the way to Kim's car. She was waiting for him.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah."

They got into her car and Kim drove out of the lot.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"Yes. I have to lay low for a while." Jack looked at Kim. "You understand, right?"

"Of course," Kim said. "You want to protect me and Teri. I just don't want to lose you again, Daddy."

"Trust me, you won't this time. I want to be there for you and Teri. You both mean the world to me."

"I know."

"I just want to you to know that I'm proud of you."

She looked surprised at him. "For what?"

"For being the woman you've become."

She grinned a huge grin. "Thank you."

They arrived at the hotel that she and Stephen had stayed at during their time in D.C. He and Teri were waiting in the lobby, bags in tow.

"Hey," Stephen said.

"Hey," Kim said. They shared a kiss and he handed her little Teri. (Jack felt a little uncomfortable.) She looked around. "Where's my purse?"

"Oh, damn! I knew I forgot something. I lmust have left it in the room!"

"It's no big deal, I'll go get it." She and Teri hurried over to go get it, leaving Jack and Stephen alone.

"So," Stephen said. "What are you going to do?"

"Don't know," Jack said. "I just need some time."

"Mr. Bauer, I..."

"Call me Jack," he interuppted.

Stephen smiled. "Ok, Jack. I just really wanted to let you know that I wanted to meet you after I'd spent time with Kim. I would have asked for your blessing if I could."

"I know. Don't worry about it." He continued. "Look, I'm happy that you were there for Kim. You obviously care about her and Teri. I respect that."

"Thank you, Jack."

"Just know this, if you actually do anything to hurt either my only daughter or my granddaughter, I'll be very angry." He shot Stephen a glaring look. Jack thought he saw a little flicker of fear in those eyes. Good.

When Kim came back, they all left. Before Kim and Stephen went to the airport, they dropped Jack off at the HQ where he, Bill, and Chloe had worked a few days before. He would lay low there for a little while.

Kim gave Jack a huge hug. "Promise me you'll call me."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

Jack went to his granddaughter in the backseat. "I'll see you soon, Teri." He kissed her on the forehead. She looked into his eyes again. Man did Jack love it when she did that.

"I love you too," he said. Jack bid them goodbye and went inside.

The base was just like he and the others had left it. He went over to a computer and sat down. He let out a long sigh.

There was something he had wanted to do for a while. Jack thought now was a good time to do it. He picked up a phone and found a dial tone still there.

Jack dialed the number Chloe had given him earlier...

* * *

**_Oh yeah! Another chapter bites the dust! I know what you're thinking...who's Jack calling? (Hint: It's not Renee!)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey everybody, there were a few good guesses on who Jack's calling._**

**_I wanted to take the time and address a question several of you have asked me. Tony is not going to be in this story for a couple of reasons. One, he's in prison again and he probably is in lockdown. The other and most important reason is that I honestly don't think they don't have anything to say to each other. The Tony we grew to love died on Day 5 as far as I know. _**

**_Alright, let's get to it!_**

* * *

Jack dialed the number that Chloe had given him before he had left the hospital. It wasn't very hard for her to get it.

He waited a few rings before he heard someone pick up.

"Hello."

"Hi, I'm looking for Marylin Bauer, is she there?"

"Yes, this is she. Who is this?"

Jack looked down, then back up. "Long time no speak, Marylin."

She paused for a few seconds before speaking again. "Jack...is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh my god. Jack, where have you been?"

"I...I'm sorry I haven't called you and Josh. I wasn't ready at the time." He paused a second. "Are you and Josh alright?"

"We're both just fine... but's it's just been a little hard, Jack. You have to understand Josh lost his father and grandfather in the same day."

Jack looked down. Even though his father and brother had been dead to him for years before, he still understood that didn't mean Josh felt the same way.

Marylin continued. "Jack, I never got to thank you for everything you did for Josh."

"Don't worry about it. I had to. You know that."

Marylin chuckled a little bit. "It's funny. Josh has talked a lot about you since then."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and he still doesn't understand why you left. I didn't know where to begin."

"I had a lot going through my mind at the time. You both were safe too. That's all that matters."

"Yeah."

"Marylin, I wanted to call and say that I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked.

"For a lot of things..."

"Jack, don't be. Philip and Grahm were insane. They worked with terrorists!"

"And they nearly killed you and Josh in the process."

"Jack, after a while I was thankful that you came that day. I don't know what I would've done. Like I said, Josh looks up to you now."

_If he only knew..._

Jack didn't have much left. "Listen, I just want you to know that if you or Josh needs me, I'll be there. OK?"

"I'd like that Jack."

"By the way, you remember my daugther Kim?"

"Yes, I know about Teri, Jack. Congratgulations." She stopped for a moment. "Josh just got home from school. Can you talk to him please?"

Jack hesitated. He hadn't anticipated a chat with his nephew, but after everything Josh had been through...

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you, Jack."

He heard her put the reciever down and call Josh over to the phone. Jack smiled a little bit.

"Hello?" Josh's voice sounded different, a little more firm.

"Hey there Josh. Good to hear from you."

"Uncle Jack? Is it you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh my god! Where are you? What happened to you?"

"Josh, just slow down. Alright?"

"I'm sorry. It's just...you know..."

"I know. Listen, Josh, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

"For what? What could you be sorry for Uncle Jack?"

"I never had the chance to explain about everything before. I had to find myself a little bit after that day."

"No, no it's ok. I've gotten over it a little since then. You were right you know?"

"About what?" Jack was curious.

"After thinking about a bit, I don't think I could've lived with myself if I'd killed Grandpa. Thanks for stopping me, Jack."

"Anytime."

The two chatted for a few more minutes about how Josh was doing in school and where he wanted to go for college. (Jack wasn't surprised to hear he wanted to pursue a degree in criminology.)

"What about you, Jack? What have you been doing all this time?"

"Like I said before, I was kind of searching for myself in a way. I did a little work too. Listen, I have to go right now, ok?"

"Jack, are Mom and I going to see you again?"

Jack grinned. "Of course you are. Don't worry about it. I'll see you later, ok? Tell your mother I said bye too."

"Ok, bye Jack."

Jack hung up the phone and laughed a little bit. He was very relieved now. Plus, it had been nice to talk about normal things to his nephew. Jack only hoped that Josh wouldn't follow in his footsteps.

Jack looked around. There wasn't much else to do around the place. He decided to take a nap. When was the last time he had done that in a while?

As he was moving towards the couch, he heard the door to the safehouse open. Jack quickly reached for his gun and hid behind the couch.

Who the hell could it be? Chloe? No, she and Morris had already left D.C.

He couldn't remember who else knew about this place besides he and Tony. Jack doubted he had gotten out of prison.

The footsteps edged closer to his location. Jack had to get the attacker's surprise. He flew from behind the couch with his gun ready...

* * *

**_Any guesses on this mystery attacker? Revealed next chapter!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Well, for those of you who've been waiting..._**

* * *

Jack flung himself out from the back of the couch with his gun trained and ready to shoot the intruder.

It took everything Jack had not to fire after he found who it actually was.

"Agent Walker?"

At least, Jack _thought_ it was Renee Walker. She had her hair cut to her ears and her hair was now dyed to a brunette color. The bandage that was on her neck was now gone, showing the scar that Jack himself had put there only days before hand.

"What the hell?!" she yelled. "You're supposed to be dead!"

Jack and Renee kept their guns trained on one another.

"Put the gun down," Jack demanded.

"Same with you." They both slowly put their weapons back into their holsters. For a minute, they just stood looking at each other in silence.

It was broken by Renee. "How is it possible? I thought..."

"Kim decided to go through with the procedure after I went into a coma.... She saved my life."

"She's a good person, Jack." They stared at each other for a moment. "So you know?"

"Yes. President Taylor told me. Did you get anything?"

"Barely. I tired everything, but I couldn't break him in time. I had to get out of there."

"How did you...?"

"It doesn't matter, Jack. What does matter is that murderers are still out there probably planning another attack ."

Jack couldn't understand. "Why Renee? Why go and ruin your life...?"

"I did what I thought was right. Alan Wilson and that organization are responsible for everything that happened the other day. Everything."

Jack thought he saw a tear in her eye. He began to understand.

"You did it because of Larry, didn't you?"

A flash of fury went across Renee's eyes. She walked up to Jack. "How dare you..." She then slapped him hard across. "How dare you think that!"

Jack stood firm. He had felt worse before. "You can't seek revenge, Agent..."

"It's just Renee now."

"Fine, Renee. You can't seek revenge for what happened the other day. That way will drive you down a path that should never be taken. I've done it one too many times."

Renee was still infuriated. "What? You want me to just do nothing."

"You have to disappear, Renee. Let it go for now."

"You honestly want to let these people walk free? Let Alan Wilson walk free? How could you of all people just stand by and do nothing?"

"They won't try anything for a while, not after Wilson was captured." Jack looked around. "Listen to me, Renee, you have to go now."

"Why should I?"

"The FBI is probably watching me. Even if they aren't, they'll want to question me."

"About what I did? Jack, that had nothing to do with you."

"It doesn't matter. Listen, you have to disappear. Now. The FBI won't stop looking for you, Renee."

"I know, Jack. I knew what I was getting in to."

"Did you? Did you know you probably won't see your family and friends for months? Years? Did that ever occur to you?"

"Yeah. It did. I can take care of myself." She went to the door.

"Wait, stop." Jack said. "I'll leave. You can stay here for now."

Renee stared at him. "But..."

"No buts. I can afford to go. You can't. Just make sure you leave soon."

Renee kept looking at him. "What now then? Where will you go?"

Jack gathered up all of his things. "It doesn't matter. I'll be alright." He turned to Renee. "This conversation never happened, alright?"

Renee hesitated, then nodded softly. When Jack had gathered everything, he went to the door.

"Jack, wait!" Renee yelled. He turned around. "I know why you don't want to hunt them down..."

Jack grinned. "I'm a grandfather." He started to leave.

"Will I see you again?!" Renee yelled after Jack. It was too late. He was gone. "Guess that's a no."

Renee turnedd to the table, then noticed it. Jack had left something behind...

* * *

It took Jack a couple of minutes to flag down a taxi. How long had it been since he'd done that? Normally he would just hotwire for a new ride. Now...that just didn't seem like the best thing to do.

Jack found his way into the backseat of the cab.

The driver, an average looking guy, asked, "Where to?"

Jack was silent for a moment. "Just start driving...I'll tell you where to stop."

"It's your money pal." The taxi wove into the traffic. Before too long, they were in a regular traffic jam. The driver started honking and banging on the wheel, but Jack didn't care.

Jack then looked out every back window. He was used to noticing strange things out of the ordinary, but not this time. No one was coming after him...

Jack closed his eyes. The last few days had been long and hard. Hopefully, his days of playing 'hero' were over and done with.

Jack looked at his watch.

_4:00 p.m._

* * *

**_Well, I think that just about wraps it up for this one. I really wanted to continue on for those who have kept in touch, but I wanted to end it here. _**

**_I just wanted to address something really quick. I know some people view Jack and Renee as a potential item. I can see why, because I kept thinking throughout d7 how Renee was acting more and more like Jack as the day went along. Do I think they could hook up? Maybe. More likely it's not going to happen. Flame me if you want, but I don't see Jack hooking up with anyone soon. Not after Audrey. _**

**_Anyway, it was fun writing this story and thanks to all who reviewed and read my story. I plan on doing the same kind of thing after Day 8. Hope you guys will read that one. _**

**_Wait. Day 8? A new season?_**

**_YEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
